


Dandelion

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Kageyama sueña y no quiere pensar demasiado la razón, aunque tiene nombre y apellido.Hinata y él llevan sin hablarse semanas. Tres. Aunque, bueno, no lleva la cuenta. Quizás sea esa la razón. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que simplemente ahora es incapaz de vivir sin notar el revoloteo incesante a su alrededor.O, algo así como una explicación de cómo Kageyama y Hinata volvieron a tratarse como siempre después de su primera (gran) pelea. (Situado en la segunda temporada)





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen (aunque si lo fuesen las cosas sería muy diferentes y en fin, ojalá) son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> NdA: Siempre he pensado en cómo sería Kageyama enamorándose. Creo que le llevaría mucho tiempo. Y cariño. Y, entre muchas otras cosas, razonamiento por su parte (lo cual es bastante difícil si solo se enfoca en el deporte). Esto no es un KageHina en toda regla. Es, más bien, el aleteo del corazón de un niño que empieza a madurar.
> 
> (O, en resumidas cuentas, uno de los muchos Spin-off que tengo en mi cabeza)

 

* * *

**Dandelion**

por

_Call me Jane_

* * *

"And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." –Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,  _El principito._

* * *

Kageyama sueña. Más a menudo de lo que le gustaría. En ocasiones la pelota vuela a través de un techo bañado en focos, recorre varios metros y gira alto. Y casi, como si estuviese ahí, puede percibir los brazos plomizos y engarrotados, el sudor empalagoso bañándole la camiseta, el temblor de los nervios que le tensan las piernas. Nunca se ha considerado una persona muy imaginativa, y sus sueños (por supuesto) tampoco escapan a la realidad.

Prefiere no pensar mucho lo que suponen porque, quizás, si se sumergiera dentro de ellos se ahogaría en sentimientos que aún no termina de comprender. De eso sí es consciente, incluso en un plano onírico. De que todo ha ocurrido demasiado pronto y es demasiado reciente. Sin embargo los sueños se agolpan en su cabeza cada vez que despierta y le reconcomen al igual que le preocupa volver a suspender unos finales y no poder jugar más por su culpa.

Revive el eco del balón contra el suelo del pabellón. Un golpe seco. Otro. Son casi cuatro porque el último es un simple repiqueteo. Kageyama no hace un balance de cuántas veces cae, realmente. Recuerda girarse y no encontrar nada mientras el corazón le araña los pulmones, casi como si quisiera salir a buscar él mismo la respuesta cuya pregunta aún no tiene ganas ni sabe formular.

—Hinata, ¿por qué n-? —El calor huye asustado. Nunca le ha gustado ser dependiente de otras personas. No va con él, no obstante en ese momento lo necesita a su lado y, simplemente, no está.

Su subconsciente lo engaña y le hace caminar por mundos que ya ha pisado.

"Yo siempre estaré ahí, Kageyama". Le dibuja espejismos en el desierto. "Pásame la pelota".

Y sus palabras se difuminan como el agua entre las dunas, dejando que entren otras mucho más ácidas.

"¿Dónde está tu equipo, Kageyama?"

"No has cambiado nada"

" _Rey de la cancha_ "

"Si quieres llevar la corona, soporta la corona"

Y a él. A él la corona lo aplasta y lo destroza.

—Kageyama, ¿estás bien?

No es más que un susurro que recorre el aire, tan débil y tan suave que, como todo lo demás, también podría ser producto de su imaginación.

La sala descansa y las luces no dan calor, no obstante Kageyama puede ver en tonos azules y grises y un profundo negro cómo los ojos de Hinata brillan incluso en medio de la absoluta oscuridad. Es irritante y un espabilado de mucho cuidado y es incapaz de ser paciente, pero está cuando tiene que estar (quizás sus sueños no sepan captar correctamente su personalidad pejiguera). Conoce la fórmula adecuada para mantenerlo anclado a la tierra (lo cual ya es un logro). Ni siquiera sabe por qué sueña con él, y quizás no quiera saberlo nunca. La mayoría del tiempo se insultan o están discutiendo por algo que no tiene sentido, de todos modos.

Llevan sin hablarse semanas. Tres. Aunque, bueno, no lleva la cuenta. Quizás sea esa la razón. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que simplemente ahora es incapaz de vivir sin notar el revoloteo incesante a su alrededor.

—¿Qué haces despierto?

Se le ocurren miles de preguntas mejores por hacer. "¿Has conseguido lo que querías yendo con el señor Ukkai?" o "¿Vamos a volver a estar como antes?" o "¿Estás bien?" y ni siquiera en ese orden de prioridades. Sin embargo está completamente seguro de que todas son mucho mejores que cuestionarle sobre su aparente insomnio.

—¿Salimos fuera?

Los primeros días del campamento también se escapaban. De vez en cuando alguno se dormía y le tocaba al otro despertarlo pero la mayoría de las ocasiones se esperaban a escuchar a Tanaka roncar y ver a Noya dar vueltas en su lado del suelo, ambos tapados hasta la nariz. Entonces se escabullían a hurtadillas de sus futones, con las deportivas en mano y una sudadera debajo del brazo por si el frío apretaba.

Esa noche, en cambio, el verano calienta la madera de la terraza. Humedece la hierba y seca los pasillos amaderados. Un diente de león baila contra el césped cuando el aire revolotea a su alrededor. De repente, como si ese fuese su destino y llevase mucho tiempo esperando volar, sale disparado a lomos del viento. Kageyama está demasiado dormido para notar la suave caricia de sus pétalos. Aún delgados, blancos e inmaduros.

Hinata se sienta y cruza las piernas, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos desnudos. Viste una de esas camisetas que le quedan tres tallas más grandes –ésta es de Spiderman y Kageyama comienza a sospechar que le gusta realmente ese superhéroe porque jura haberle visto una igual en color negro–. La camiseta se le arruga en los costados del pantalón donde la tela se mete y descansa en el dobladillo. A lo mejor para que no vaya caminando como una cometa contra el viento. Sigue sus pasos y se hace un hueco a su lado. Le resulta extraño reconocerse a sí mismo que ha echado de menos por primera vez en mucho tiempo a alguien.

—¿Sabes? —Lo mira y sus ojos son todo caramelo cristalizado—. Eres mi compañero y comprendo que ahora mismo queramos diferentes cosas pero eso no significa que debamos comportarnos como idiotas, Tontoyama.

Tres años después Hinata le contaría que no quería decirle exactamente eso. Que era más sencillo justificar su palabrería con bromas que contarle la verdad. Que también tenía pesadillas donde se perdían el uno al otro.

—¿A quién estás llamando idiota? —balbucea, propinándole un golpe flojísimo en el hombro. Hinata se ríe. De su falta de fuerza. De su falta de originalidad. De él. Posiblemente de ellos—. Imbécil.

A su orgullo le llevará tiempo descifrar esos sueños. Sincerarse. Comprender.

—Oye, ¿quieres pelea? —bufa, desternillándose y clavándole el hombro en su brazo. La brisa le mece los rizos pelirrojos sobre la frente, en la nuca, cerca de los carrillos y a Kageyama no le importa que use su cuerpo de almohada. Al menos, esa vez.

Le llevará tiempo razonar porqué se echan en falta las sonrisas de otras personas.

—Te apuesto tres bollos de carne a que puedo dar más vueltas que tú al edificio mañana —se jacta. Y es curioso porque él jamás ha sido propenso a tocar a nadie pero esa noche se le antoja sencillo alargar la mano y rodearle el cuello con sus dedos fríos. Unos que no tardan en entibiarse contra la piel. Ni le molesta rozarle con el pulgar el hueco que hay entre su oreja y su mandíbula.

Incluso podría acostumbrarse.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Cinco o no hay trato.

Posiblemente tardará años en organizar y clasificar y redefinir muchas cosas para llegar a buen puerto. Sin embargo esa noche cuando se acuesta en su lado de la sala, sorteando las pequeñas montañas que forman sus compañeros de equipo, entre "Shhh" y "Como despertemos a Daichi nos la vamos a cargar", seguido de "quién es el que se está riendo" respondido por "es que tienes el pelo muy gracioso cuando te levantas, Tontoyama" para luego terminar "deberías haberme despertado en vez de dejarme dormir ahí, memo" nota el pecho más ligero, como si le hubiesen quitado una cargan invisible de encima y ahora caminara sobre nubes de algodón.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review para detener las pesadillas de Kageyama?
> 
> (Podéis encontrarme Facebook como Jane Smith, tengo galletitas y chocolate caliente)


End file.
